


epilogue

by gaebolg



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spoilers for 5.3, let them get it on after saving the world they deserve it, post 5.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaebolg/pseuds/gaebolg
Summary: “How you tempt me…in both of my lives…it denotes reprisal.”
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER BAN IS LIFTED SO I CAN FINALLY YELL ABOUT G'RAHA BEING SO CUTE AS A SCION ASLDKJGSAL;H
> 
> I had this idea the second I finished patch so I had to write it! I hope it's a good celebratory mark for him joining the best gang in all of Eorzea :3c

“Should we really be doing this?”

The half-breaths G’raha emits are cut off once more by the rush of kisses that grow increasingly more intense. Already hands are wandering shamelessly over one another, pretense of any sort of sense wading into nothingness with every step they take back into the dark recesses of Dawn’s Respite.

Ever since they returned from the First, self-control has been difficult to come by. It’s not like the Warrior could restrain themself, not with how utterly cute G’raha had looked the moment he appeared in his new Scion attire.

“Thought you were up for a challenge.”

Their time together before returning to the Source had been important. Of course, they had to have a long, important talk upon their return home. It felt like the entire time they had to restrain themselves in the First, mostly because, neither of them really knew what the end result would be. The yearning grew to be unbearable, so the moments they have now are ones the Warrior refuses to hold back in.

At the renewal of their usual banter the Warrior looks over at him with a smirk that is nearly lost in the midst of how G’raha suddenly grips into their hair, biting softly and slowly along their lips in a gradual kiss that grows messier with an intent that’s unrivaled.

“How you tempt me…in both of my lives…it denotes reprisal.”

Such a thought elicits a thrill in the Warrior, the prospect having them nearly tremble in need as they tug on the front of G’raha’s shirt to ultimately have them both shuffling onto the bed.

It’s hasty how they try to steal one another’s breaths with harsh kisses, moans growing breathier, hands shaking from layers of clothes are shed through the passionate haze.

G’raha spares no pretense in what he desires. Years upon years creating a chasm only to have them nearly torn apart from one another again has always deepened his resolve to show his affections for his Warrior. He shifts a leg up between the other’s thighs, mouth brushing along their neck to place kisses there that inevitably turn into nips that leave marks in the wake of his insistence.

“ _H-Hah_ …you’re really riled up after today aren’t you?”

The Warrior more than accepts the retaliation with a steady grind of their hips down against the knee purposefully positioned between their thighs. All day G’raha had been on the receiving end of the Warrior’s teasing, whether it be through subtle touches or playful whispers. It certainly made their missions a little more _interesting_.

G’raha simply hums, eyes half-lidded while he pulls back enough to stare down at them.

“If I recall, I still have several decades to make up for.”

There’s a knowing gleam in his red eyes, and it’s what has the Warrior pushing a hand up into his hair, tugging out the ponytail and clips to have his hair falling along the sides of his face. Able to feel the warmth of his skin against their hand each time is enough to stir up the instinctive need for closeness, for it brings about a remembrance of how they felt the coldness of crystal in place of that warmth not too long ago.

“And many favors of mine to make up for too…that being you owe me many more kisses.”

G’raha smiles at that command thinly veiled as a request.

Though he’s all too eager to comply. It doesn’t take long for him to get to it, shedding the last remnants of the Warrior’s clothes with practiced ease, finding his way between their thighs as if he’s been thinking of nothing but this all day. Which truth be told - _he has_.

In these moments, they know only one another. The world takes and takes from the Warrior, but it’s only G’raha who has ever returned the fervent tenderness the Warrior so desperately needs. There’s always a shining truth in his sentiments, even more when he kisses over their thighs, and makes the lowest noise of feral approval that has the Warrior gasping his name in reverence.

That mouth is hot over their sex, tongue reveling in the taste that the Warrior gives him with each roll of their hips over his open and willing mouth. All the while G’raha lets the wetness that is a mix of his saliva and what drips from the Warrior soak over his fingers. The tips of them tend to starting to open them up, his own hand shaking all the while as the limit of his patience seems to be fading with how he lets his precious Warrior face-fuck him.

When on the precipice, G’raha withdraws, hair framing his face as wetness glistens over this lips. It’s picturesque depravity, and the Warrior can’t help but need more.

“I should’ve known…”

It’s the only thing the Warrior manages to mutter in their uneven breaths before they’re obeying a silent command to turn over onto their front, G’raha gripping at their thighs to bring them onto their knees.

The faint rustling of G’raha undoing his pants is enough to have the Warrior burying their face into the sheets. Anticipation is palpable, especially with the way they can hear G’raha stroking over himself until his cock is slick and ready. Soon they can feel the tip of that cockhead against their ass cheeks, a smear of pre-cum trailing over their skin as he slowly aligns himself against them.

“You prefer me being greedy, don’t you?”

The warmth of such a whisper is laid bare against the top of their spine. That voice that is calming and alluring all at once, it is always what proves to be the Warrior’s undoing. Fingers embed against their hips as G’raha leans in closer to them as if to both shield them from the world and steal them for himself. Soon he’s sheathing himself inside their warmth, the subtle thrusts building up to the sinful noises that only rile them both up even more.

“The terrible truth is that I love it.”

They can barely speak between the moans that etch from their throat, relentlessly so, and they’re gasping hard when G’raha rakes his fingers and nails down along their chest. The thrusts grow harsher, breaths intermingling with G’raha lingering so close, and the wetness drips between them to echo the sounds of their fucking to a deafening degree. The Warrior digs their fingers harder into the sheets, helpless to rock back over that cock that fills them so deeply. It heightens their desperation to where they reach down to stroke over their sex, that intensity growing to the point that they’re beyond shame.

“Next time, I won’t wait until we’re alone.”

G’raha’s promise has the Warrior making an obscene noise. They can feel how G’raha is all but trembling against them too from such a thought, and it’s what has them both all too close to ruining one another.

“You better not.”

The agreement is nearly degrading in itself, but how G’raha practically _growls_ against their ear is proof enough that it was the what they both wanted to hear.

“I won’t, so long as you make a beautiful mess of yourself…for **_me_**.”

Not a second more is spared in how they both surrender to the intense fucking. With their ass out, fingers soaked in the midst of their own desperation, the Warrior tightens around that cock that’s stretched them open so thoroughly, throbbing inside so that they can’t restrain a whine.

It’s as G’raha bites down along their ear, muttering the Warrior’s name lowly that has such desperation reaching its peak. The pleasure only deepens as that thickness fills them so perfectly, their own hand stroking themselves as cum smears between them to make that terrible mess G’raha wants. They’re unrestrained in the moans that follow, and they feel every second of the way G’raha ruts into them deeply once more before allowing that hot streaks of his cum start to fill them up.

Those sensations have the Warrior captivated in G’raha’s embrace. They ride out that delicious high with him, the mess growing with each drop of cum that leaks out onto their thighs. All of it stains the sheets in a telling way, one that the Warrior can’t help finding satisfying.

The moments after that are the best ones though. Simply because they remain connected for a while longer, the warmth of G’raha felt all over them, inside and out.

“Mmm…do you think we have time for a bath before the others get back?”

G’raha’s hand finds its way to one of the Warrior’s own, fingers gently brushing together.

“I should hope so…otherwise they’ll have bribing leverage over us…”

They don’t even have to look back to know G’raha is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on twitter!! - @estogazas


End file.
